Sunday Shock
by oxCuteKataraox
Summary: Levy was teasing Lucy about her relationship with Laxus and denying that they had anything together. Levy decided to tell him about her non-existent feelings for him. It troubled Lucy so she blurted out her true feelings for him and found Laxus in an unconscious state. What will Lucy do? Slight Nalu and Lexus (Laxus x Levy)!


Hey everyone, here's a one-shot of a Lalu fic! I had a sudden urge to write this after watching a YouTube video I saw. It was just the cutest thing I've ever seen and it actually inspired my mind saying that _I have to write this cuteness_! So here it is!

Hope you guys enjoy this one-shot!

**Summary:** Levy was teasing Lucy about her relationship with Laxus and denying that they had anything together. Levy decided to tell him about her non-existent feelings for him. It troubled Lucy so she blurted out her true feelings for him and found Laxus in an unconscious state. What will Lucy do? Slight Nalu and Lexus (Laxus x Levy)!

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

It was a Sunday morning at Magnolia City. The morning breeze in the air was cool, people were walking peacefully through the city. At the moment the guild was quiet this Sunday morning which everyone in the city decided to enjoy the peace before they disrupted it.

Levy was sitting outside of the Magnolia Café sipping her morning tea. She was waiting for a certain blond. The blue haired sighed. 'Whats taking Lu-chan so long…?'

"Levy-chan! I'm sorry I'm late!"

Levy looked up and saw Lucy running towards her and was panting for breath. She sat down at the opposite side of Levy and took a breather.

"Sorry, Natsu snuck into my house again. I had to 'convince' him to leave the house." Lucy open-aired quote the word. Levy knows how Natsu always has a habit of breaking into her house regularly.

"It's fine Lu-chan. You were probably _busy_ with Natsu, hm-hm?" She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

The blond's cheeks turned pink and both of her hands waving back and forth. "W-what? No we did nothing Levy-chan!"

Levy's shoulders slumped down. "Yeah you're right Natsu's so dense he wouldn't know what attraction is…"

Lucy breathes a sigh of relief only to have her heart stop beating the next minute.

"…besides you and Laxus are totally dating material."

Her face was now ten shades redder. "W-what?! Me and Laxus aren't _dating material_! How could you say that Levy-chan!"

Levy gave her a knowing look and pointed her finger at her. "Oh come on Lu-chan. I've seen you and Laxus walking together several times and even hung out together. You guys even started sitting and talking casually with each other at the guild! I definitely find it suspicious."

The past few weeks after the Tenrou Island incident both Laxus and Lucy had gotten close to each other. He awkwardly apologizes to her for what had happen during Fantasia and he wasn't in the right mind back then. Lucy of course forgave him easily with a smile. From that point they had slowly form a bond, he even walked her back to her house sometimes because he was worried for her well-being. Every time they were together, her feelings for him grew deeper. She isn't planning on telling Levy that, who knows what she'll say with her crazy imagination.

"We are just friends Levy nothing more!" She crossed her arms in distress and acting nonchalant, however with Levy's sharp eyes she knows that the blond was lying.

"You sure Lu-chan? It seems more like the two of you are in a relationship." Levy suddenly squealed and cupped her cheeks. "Or maybe he's you're secret boyfriend!"

"We aren't in a relationship! We are just…good friends and we found some stuff we have in common and talk about it, that's all!" She felt her face getting hotter as the second passes, Levy's assumptions were getting crazier.

She smirked evilly at her and turning a deaf ear to her statement. "But you didn't say that he isn't your boyfriend Lu-chan."

She feels like hitting herself. 'Drats, I forgot to say that in my distress to tell her that! I better come up with something fast!'

"He's not!" She felt like face-palming herself. 'Lucy is that the best answer you can come up with?'

Levy's smirk grew as she places her elbow and supported her chin on her hand as she watches Lucy struggling to find her words.

"L-look as I've said we're just friends-"

Levy pointing her finger at an unknown direction. "Oh hey isn't that Laxus over there?"

"Where!?" Lucy's heart beats faster as she turned around looking for the blond male. When she heard a snicker behind her, she realises she was tricked into looking and made her face turn scarlet, even her ears were turning red.

"L-Levy-chan!" Levy let out a burst of laughter, she couldn't stop herself. The reaction the blond girl had was priceless.

She tried to reduce her loud laughter to small giggles. "Hehe, oh Lu-chan it's so obvious that you totally have feelings for him."

Lucy covered her cherry red face with embarrassment with both hands. How could she have reacted like that? She felt like digging a hole under her right now to hide away from the blue haired girl.

She heard a chair shifted and looked up to see Levy standing up and walking away with a grin plastered on her face.

"Since you say that you have no feelings for him, I'll go tell him that right now."

Her heart almost went out into full trotter. She felt terrified all of a sudden. She quickly got up of her seat making the chair falling over and ran over to where Levy was.

She started making excuses. "B-but you don't even know where he lives."

She crosses both her hands to her back. "He lives near Fairy Hills, it won't be a problem finding his luxurious house."

"H-he doesn't allow anyone into his house!"

She walked and had a hidden smile. "I can just ask him to come out and have a chat."

"B-but he doesn't like to talk about me and he's very awkward when he talks!"

She continues smiling. "It's fine. I'll just ask him out on a date and he'll be able to talk properly by then."

She froze in place. 'W-what…did she say…? A-a…d-date…?' Her eyes widened with shock and a hurt expression was shown in her eyes.

"W-wait!" She grabs her petite hand and stops her from going any further. Levy turned around to look at her.

The blond looks down. "O-ok…I admit it. I-I…"

Lucy started mumbling softly and Levy was unable to hear what she was talking. She gave Lucy a teasing smile. She place her free hand on her ear trying to hear her clearer.

"I'm sorry Lu-chan, what was that?"

Lucy sighs and repeated it, however all she heard were murmurs her head was still looking to the ground.

"I can't hear you."

She was still mumbling but was louder, she barely manage to catch what she was saying.

"Pardon?"

Lucy suddenly snapped and looked directly into Levy's face.

"I have feelings for Laxus ok?! He's all I think about all day! I have dreams about him and I can't concentrate on anything else but him! Every time at the guild when I see him I feel like making a move on him! When I see girls trying to get his attention it makes my blood boil!"

Levy was shock at her outburst but she continued her speech. "I'm in love with Laxus Dreyar!"

Lucy finally spoke out her inner feelings, she lets go of Levy's hand and places her hands on her heart, trying to calm herself. She panted heavily, she was also surprise of her outburst.

When she look at Levy, she was smiling sinisterly.

"Turn around Lu-chan."

She arched her brow and did as she said. What surprised her was that her crush, Laxus was standing behind her with wide eyes. She felt her heart had been lodged in her throat and her pupils had gotten smaller, her face was turning white.

"H-hey L-Laxus! M-me and Levy-chan were j-just rehearsing f-for a play for our m-mission! I-It's about a b-boy named L-Laxus and he f-fell in love with a-a p-princess…"

She continued to babbled nonsense until Levy had to stop her by covering her hands on her mouth.

"Lu-chan, I think you have shocked him into unconsciousness…"

Both of them observed him and saw that he had a blank expression and was standing stiffly. His eyes were hazy and there weren't any pupils in it. Lucy quickly took Levy's hands off of her mouth and tried waking him as she shook his arm.

"L-Laxus? Laxus can you hear me?"

Nothing changed and this made Lucy worried.

"L-Levy-chan what are we going to do? What if he stays this way _forever_!?" The blond had a horror-struck look and places her hands on her cheeks thinking of horrible outcomes.

Levy got into her thinking pose and she snapped her fingers as she had come up with an idea, interrupting Lucy's thoughts.

"I've heard that when someone is shocked into unconsciousness, the only way is to do something even more shocking to get them back from being shocked in the first place."

She gave a small thought and frowned. "But what else can be more shocking then shouting out my feelings for him?"

Levy had a mischievous grin. "Well…you could oh I don't know… Give him a little something." Wiggling her brows and nudging her elbow at her side.

Her face turned pale. "W-wait… You don't mean I have to…"

The blue haired girl nodded and patted one finger on her lip. "Right on the lips!"

"I can't kiss him! What if he hates me forever! He'll never look at me or talk to me the same way ever again!" She was in grief, you can see her hair getting messed up from her stress.

Levy thought for a moment before speaking, "Well if you tell him that I dared you into kissing him. He might take it as a prank and will probably forget about it."

After Lucy sighs her untempth time she slowly walked and stood in front of Laxus, he was a foot taller than her so she had to tip-toed to make herself taller. Before she met her lips with his she solemnly said, "Please don't hate me for doing this…"

Her lips lightly peck on his. His lips felt warm and smooth, he tasted like minty-lemon and cinnamons making her heart melt slightly. She saw his eyes turning back to normal, she was about to take her lips off but he suddenly did something unexpected. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer to his muscular chest and his other free hand holding onto her head bring her closer to his lips.

Her eyes grew bigger, he was actually kissing her back! 'H-he's k-kissing m-me!' She didn't know what to do, she just let Laxus continue to kiss her passionately.

He tilted his head to the side making it easier to kiss her. Her eyes drooped slowly and let her feelings do as it wishes. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened. He sucked on her lower lip making her moan. He licked her lips asking for entrance, she was hesitant but he continued coxing her. She finally gave in and let his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues touched and a spark of ecstasy ran through their spines.

At first their kiss was sloppy but over time both of them were in sync. His tongue was feeling her cavern in her mouth, memorising every inch of her sweet taste. He allowed her to let her tongue roam his mouth, greedily taking in his delicious taste. After what felt like an eternity, they finally pulled away reluctantly, their foreheads touching and panting for air. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

She felt like she was sucked in by his mesmerising eyes that she almost misheard what Laxus was telling her.

"I love you too…"

This was the tempth time her eyes grew wide, her hands uncurled themselves from his neck and covered her mouth. Her vision was blurred and felt dampness on her cheeks, she realise that she was crying. She tried to stop herself from making any noise from her mouth while Laxus used his hand to clean away the tears and he kissing her cheeks affectionately. She was definitely crying with happiness, the joy that had filled her heart was never this great.

He smiled at her as her tears lessened. Her face and eyes were slightly red but he didn't care, she still looks cute to him. He slowly leaned his head down to her lips going for a second round, she saw this and she connected their lips together. They somehow fit perfectly with each other as he tightened his arms around her body.

"Well, since my job is done here I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone." She had totally forgotten Levy was still standing there but both blonds paid no attention to her. Levy giggled giddily at the sight and walked off to the guild hall, her matchmaking plan turned out wonderfully! She now has to tell Mira, she wouldn't want her to miss this juicy piece of information!

After their second make out session, they looked like they were in heaven. Laxus's lips kissed her ear making her squirm a bit. He whispered something that made her blush tenfold.

"Want to take this back to my place?"

* * *

Whee it's done! So how is it, do you guys like it? I've changed some parts of the scene so it won't be the same as the one in the YouTube video. Hehe, I just love Laxus so much and I love the ending. I will allow your imagination to think of whatever happens between them. :3

I'll see you guys in my other stories and thank you for taking your time to read this! :)

Here's the link of the video (Go to YouTube and add this link to the back of the web search link above.): watch?v=WcHtcz-gtB0&feature=g-all-u

If you still can't watch it, I'll place the link on my profile.


End file.
